Queen's Gambit
by mikejacobs9999
Summary: An exploration of a modern-day Arendelle, Elsa, and Anna, and the politics and machination of royal life. Will include other modernized Disney characters. Some chapters will include mature content. ** Frozen and its characters, and those of other Disney movies belong to Disney **


**Chapter 1 – Pawn Advance**

Elsa took the final sip of her drink and nodded automatically, not really listening. Prince Stanisław of Aubrecht, a small, balding man from an equally small and balding kingdom, sat across from her at a high table by the great windows that opened to the ornate chateau grounds, and droned on in a nasally voice about, what, corn futures?

"…over ten thousand hectares, Your Majesty. And next year, we expect just as much, perhaps more. In fact—"

"Excuse me," she interrupted, pulling her cell phone from her clutch bag, "I need to take this."

Holding the silent phone to her ear, Elsa slipped down from the tall chair, the hem of her sleek dinner dress falling back to its proper position, below her knees and just above the straps of her heels. Pale blue, of course, now the signature color of the _Snow Queen_.

"Oh! I had thought we would negotiate tonight—" the prince started, but that was all she heard as she stepped away, the background music and conversation drowning out any further commentary. Dropping her phone back into her purse, she headed towards the bar, moving quickly to avoid any other prospective conversationalist from intercepting her.

Her drink refreshed, Elsa turned back towards the crowd, observing, as she was in return observed by many as well. But that was only to be expected, given who she was.

Marta Sandval, her publicist, said it would be a good idea to start attending these parties. _These parties_ being regular gatherings of royals from the numerous kingdoms across the continent, and beyond; more importantly, royals of a certain age, that age being around that of Her Majesty. And given Arendelle's political isolation for the thirteen years prior to Her Majesty's coronation, and more so the political and economic turmoil that resulted from the events surrounding Her Majesty's coronation, it would behoove Her Majesty, and the kingdom, for her to socialize with her peers.

 _This_ party was at Le Château de Fontainebleau, in the Kingdom of Burgundy, a short two-hour flight in her private jet from Arendelle. A beautiful and ornate palace, lavish grounds, sumptuous furnishings, and catered with the most exquisite of cuisine. And the attendees clearly spared no expense on themselves as well, the heights of fashion displayed this night could fill a magazine. And likely would, actually. Her own outfit, a dinner gown with spaghetti straps and a scoop neck, trimly fitting and hanging halfway down her calves, cost a small fortune, and was topped off with a necklace of white gold adorned with small snowflakes, and a few matching ornaments embedded in her also now signature _Snow Queen_ braid. Extravagant, surely, but one could not attend events like these looking slovenly. Doubly so for a queen.

Elsa sighed and took another drink. She wished Anna was here with her. Parties were really more her thing, outgoing and social as she was. But she was away now, attending university. It had been difficult for both of them when Anna left for school; they had finally been able to rectify their relationship, spending so much time together for that first year. But then Anna had decided she needed more, that she need to go to school, and that meant she had to leave Arendelle and leave Elsa. Of course she returned on breaks, and they spent every minute together during those times as well. At least when she wasn't with that Bjorgman fellow, though that seems to have passed.

Anna had spent as much time with him as she did with her sister that first year, and again that following summer, her first back from school. But when she returned for winter break her second year, they met just one time and no more. "It wasn't working out," she had explained to Elsa, though wouldn't go into any detail. Elsa felt there was something more to it, but having so little experience with relationships herself, she didn't know what to do other than comfort her and share some chocolate.

Elsa smiled to herself, thinking mischievously. Anna wasn't far away, just over in the United Swiss Cantons, at the University of Bern. Studying Political Science _and_ History, and doing very well. "and I'll be your right hand," Anna had promised. She could send her plane and fetch her. And she would love it, of course. But no, best not to be dragging Anna away from her studies just because the queen was lonely. Enough ruminating, time to get back "work".

"Ah, Your Majesty, hello…"

* * *

Elsa emerged from one of her private jet's small bedrooms having changed from her formal evening gown into something more comfortable for the flight back to Arendelle. The flight would be a bit over three hours, plus almost another hour's drive to the castle, and it was already late.

Julia Solberg, Elsa's personal assistant, looked up from her tablet when she heard the door click, and laughed.

"You like it? It was a gift from Anna." Elsa was wearing simple white leggings and a long, pale blue t-shirt, adorned with bright colorful cartoon images of herself, Anna, and a comical snowman.

"Sure. Ada has one just like it. She loved that movie and won't go to bed without her stuffed Olaf doll." Ada was Julia's five-year-old daughter who, along with her younger brother, would have been put to bed hours ago.

There had, of course, been many television specials and documentaries about the events surrounding her coronation. The history of Arendelle, her mysteriously private upbringing and training as heir, her parent's untimely death,… and, of course, the big freeze. Most stuck to the facts, a few veered into wild theories and conspiracies.

But then there was the movie. A cartoon. Set in a couple hundred years in _past_ , and all the stuff they added. It was basically the story of her coronation, but with funny trolls in the mountains, Anna freezing into a statue, and that silly snowman. That silly, totally made-up, snowman. Tourists actually came to Arendelle castle expecting to meet that snowman.

Elsa sat in one of the jet's large, padded seats and curled her legs up under. "So, pick up any interesting gossip?"

"A little," Julia replied. While Elsa wined and dined at _le château_ , Julia and other nobles' staff gathered at a not too distant bar and talked about their masters and mistresses. "Apparently the Brussels-Mercia wedding is off again. It seems we'll soon be hearing about _another_ of his highness's love-children. King Æthelbald is not happy and is done with the pay-offs. And you learn anything scandalous amongst the prince and princesses?"

Elsa sighed resignedly. "I wish. At least that would have made it more interesting." Picking up a bottle of water, Elsa concentrated a moment, and a layer of frost appeared to coat the bottle. Taking a now cool drink, she continued, "From what Marta described, I expected it to be more, I guess, _social_. Princes and princesses, sons and daughters of dukes—" spreading her arms, "and a queen— we are a particularly rarefied slice of society, and we're usually holed up in each or own kingdoms, so we don't meet much outside formal occasions, and so there are these parties, right? A chance to spend some time with others who have a similar life. Maybe even a way to find someone not too objectionable to marry…" Elsa took another drink. "I didn't expect it to be a business conference."

"A what?"

"You know, when a bunch of merchants set up in a conference hall to show off what products and services they have, and potential customers walk around looking for the best deals… the crown co-sponsors the Ice Harvester Guild to attend a number of them across the continent."

Julia nodded, understanding, and Elsa continued.

"So, I was expecting to meet people and talk and relate horror stories of royal visits gone wrong, that sort of thing. But instead I got business offers. Berlin needs ice, would you like to buy some hops from Connacht… As far I knew, it was the Trade Ministry that handled that stuff, I just look it over, considered any issues that might impact the Ministries of State or Defense, but otherwise just signed off on it. But here they were trying to wrangle out trade deals. And not just one or two who though going to the queen could bypass the usual process—I kind of expected a bit of that—but _a lot_. Something is going on that I'm not up to speed. I'll have to talk to Marta about it. And Minister Skarsgård; Trade should know something about it."

Elsa took longer drink, then leaned back in the seat, stretching out her legs and closing her eyes. "What do I have for tomorrow?"

Julia picked her tablet back up, touched the screen a few times, swiped a few times… "You're free through lunch, no meetings. In the afternoon, you're blocked off for four hours for the Science Magic people—"

"Uh, those guys," Elsa huffed, sitting back up. The Europan Council for the Scientific Investigation of Magic was the full name. They sponsored scientists to investigate magic, verify that it's real and not some charlatan, and study it. Elsa actually supported their work, but when they came to Arendelle to study _her_ , what a pain. Prior to the "big freeze," they had been dealing with hedge wizards and fairy godmothers, and the occasional sightings of beasts, unicorns, and whatever. But then when Elsa happened, _now_ there was something really interesting.

It also played well with all the kingdoms, republics, and commonwealths that were concerned about the motivations and capabilities of this minor kingdom that was suddenly revealed to have nuclear level magic powers at its disposal. She professed her peaceful intentions to the world, but tensions didn't stop escalating until she signed the Magical Power Limitation Treaty, put forward by the League of Independent States. In it, Arendelle promised to not use its magic offensively against other states, only for defense. Simple enough, since it aligned with her own existing intentions. But in it, she also agreed to quarterly visits by the _Science Magic_ people and her reasonable co-operation with their investigations.

So far, there have been six visits, each comprising two days of magical demonstrations and exercises, and studies and measurement thereof. The first few were interesting enough, as she hadn't really explored the extent and range of her powers yet. But the next couple were less so, mostly repeating the same studies as before. And if this one was like the last, it would be two days of relentless tedium.

Julia laughed lightly at her queen exasperation. "Well, you get rewarded that evening. Dinner at Chef Rolloson's new place, _Isfaren_ , and then you're seeing _Franklin_ at the Agdar Theater."

"And what poor fool is assigned to me?"

"Sir Rudolf."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Oh good, at least we'll have a good time."

Sir Rudolf Ragnarsen, son of Count Randal Ragnarsen, from a long-established family of Arendelle. He was about five years Elsa's elder, and they had encountered each other enough time while growing up to become friendly. And after her coronation, the opening of the doors, and all the social events that followed, they had gotten to know each other a lot better. And it turned out they enjoyed the same music, read much of the same books. And when no one could eavesdrop, he would tell her jokes that a lady of her standing should never hear. She enjoyed his company a great deal, and even considered asking him to marry her. Such an arrangement may not have been useful for forming alliances with any other kingdoms, but such things were no longer very important. But it could never have worked, of course; his boyfriend would have objected!

Elsa stood and stretched. She walked over to the small pile of items she brought back from the party, retrieved her phone from her purse, then laid down on the overly upholstered couch on the opposite side of the jet.

She glanced back at Julia, "Think Anna's still up? Over course she is…" she answered her own question rhetorically, and started texting her sister.


End file.
